


Be Good

by 80enthusiats18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Public Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80enthusiats18/pseuds/80enthusiats18
Summary: A Day with R27Reborn was disappointed with Tsuna's results and he gets punished(im bad at summary)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 23





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first ever full fledge fic in this fandom
> 
> i mostly just do drabbles and imagines for my ult ship which is 8018 on my twt (we need more 8018 content gosh darn it) 
> 
> i made it as a gift for one of my friend's/mutual's birthday so i decided to share it with everyone now and i hope you'll like it  
> so enjoy ✨

reborn sighed, eyes glancing in front of him "your grades sucks this term" 

tsuna leans back more into his seat, making himself look smaller, more innocent like, reborn knows better. he looks up and stare at reborn his tutor/lover through his eyelashes, batting them knows doing that, it have an effect on people,especially reborn 

he himself wasn't aware until one of his friends told him 

"you know tsu, whenever you do that thing with your eyes people just i don't, just fell onto your lap and wanting to kiss the ground you walk on"

that time tsuna can only laughed in disbelief.. 

and his lover is definitely getting 'the effect' (well he should be or they gonna have a problem) 

tsuna's eyes dipped low, biting lightly on his lower lip, pouting

" I'm sorry sir- i, i promise I'll do better next time I'm trying so hard to make you and others proud" 

"you're smarter than this" eyes look straight and strict on tsuna "i know you are" standing up from his seat, adjusting his slightly disheveled tie then crossing his arms, looming over tsuna's small figure looking down on him, god tsuna want to get down on his knees and suck on his cock until his knees gave up

"I've been distracted sir," he whispered only for reborn to hear "by what?" he retorts

tsuna take his sweet time, lowering his head more, cheeks slightly blushing then he looks up to his tutor.. reborn is such a handsome man, sharp features, always looking good since the first time tsuna saw him a year ago

his gaze lingers on reborn's lips for one, two, three seconds before he averted his gaze elsewhere, reborn noticed that.. he noticed every single little thing tsuna does.. tsuna is always pleased to see reborn loosing his composure slightly before getting back to normal 

"well whatever it is that has been bothering you," he says "I'm sure you'll be able to handle and sort them out. you're intelligent enough" 

"you mean that sir?" he asks tilting his head slightly to the side making himself look cute and maybe show his choker adorned neck.. 

he knows what he's doing 

"well like i said tsuna, you're intelligent, intelligent enough to know that i won't tolerate you slacking in your tests" 

tsuna snorted mentally, like i ever slacked, everyone knows that i could ace all these test even with my eyes closed he wish he can roll his eyes right now but he just nods obediently, looking up again to his tutor, and asks "is there anything i can do so i can make it up for my grades sir" 

"you're too late for that you know"

"i know, but i can do whatever you want sir, anything" 

there it is, the look that he wants, it's been awhile since tsuna have seen it, the kind of look reborn gives to him, only to him whenever tsuna was being disobedient, a brat 

reborn himself know what this little vixen was doing.. the moment tsuna walked into his office he knew and he decided to play along and see what the brat is up to

reborn hummed, "i don't think you can help me with anything, there's nothing you can do now" 

this push and pull game they're playing.. they love it.. pushing on each other's buttons, anticipating which one of them would finally break

"oh really?" he brought his chair closer to reborn's standing figure, uncrossing his legs then crossing again, showing a little bit of thighs caused by his shorts "are you sure sir-," a finger gliding slowly across his naked leg, reborn eye the movement "that there's nothing, nothing i can do at all to help with my grades?" he leans forward a bit, his pierced nipple peeking from the half unbuttoned shirt 

"like i was saying, no" tsuna movement stops altogether when he heard the reply he's getting grumpy, face now in an angry pout thinking that this was getting nowhere "fine, im going back to meet yams in a few so anything more? sir??" he grunts

reborn internally smirks in victory so easy to rile up 

"not for now, we're done here" tsuna adjusted his shorts heading to the door of the office "oh and remember our session tomorrow after dinner at my office.." session as in more studying ugh tsuna roll his eyes "ugh whatever bye" and he just walked out without bothering to close the door.. reborn can only smile.. 

night

after he gotten rid of all his makeup from his face and freshening up, tsuna padded to his bedroom while drying his hair with a towel. he sat in front of his dresser but then he noticed a black box that wasn't there before sitting on his nightstand 

he walks to the nightstand curious as to what was inside the box and who put it there in the first place. he picks up the box and he opens it

when he saw what was inside make his lower region feel warm and tingly 

inside the box contains a pink vibrator, the one with the tail where every single cam girls and boys on pornsite have(not that he know or watch) 

he gaze in wonder and lust, already imagining how it'll feel inside him, vibrating slowly then harshly while it being controlled by someone and whenever he's close to cumming the person would deny his release till he orders tsuna to beg for him

he can feel himself getting hard in his robes, he can only grind his thighs together to ease his hard on 

finally he noticed a note under the toy, he took the note out then placing the toy and the box down next to him on the bed.. he opens the note, almost immediately he noticed the familiar handwriting.. the note reads

wear it for our session.. don't touch yourself

R

tsuna face gets warmer and he smiled, biting his lips in anticipation.. hard on all forgotten.. he immediately went to his dresser again, applying some products on his skin then he went to sleep.. 

the morning after he got a message during his class from reborn that only read 

'change of plans, be ready before 5. I'll pick you up don't be late.' 

he straighten his back, the warm feeling starts bubbling again with a dopey smile that doesn't go unnoticed by his lecturer "Sawada, would you like to share to the class what got you smiling so much?" 

he can only blinked in surprise looking around his classmates then lowering his gaze while answering "no I'm sorry," 

it's now 3:30pm and tsuna is now getting ready for his study session with his tutor at a cafe of reborn's choice downtown he was contemplating on what to wear but after an hour(or two) of thinking he finally opt for a simple cafe look that consist of a simple long sleeve brown turtleneck with black jean shorts(he always loves wearing shorts because it accentuate his pretty legs) topped with a cute little beret 

to be honest he doesn't really care what he wears on the outside.. what matter was the inside a lacy black lingerie set and of course the main show was the toy vibrator fitting snugly filling him inside

when he was preparing himself earlier, he remembered circling him rim with his lubed fingers teasing and shallowly thrust his fingers, he could feel his cock beginning to harden and begging to be touched but he paid no mind and just focus on loosening his hole so he can fit the vibe in by scissoring his hole loose with two of his fingers 

when he thought he's loose enough he took the vibe next to him not before lubing it and proceed to slowly ease it inside him it fills him so slowly he gasp feeling his cock twitch, little by little it went inside him filling his hole so good, inching closer to his prostate each time he moves.. it's been awhile since he has been fucked so he was deprived.. 

he tried moving around and sitting, trying to get a feel on to how it'll feel.. he doesn't what will happen when it vibrate.. even turned off he still feels good feeling the vibe move inside him teasing his walls.. he checks again reminding himself to turn it on but he accidentally pressed the button thrice and suddenly a wave of intense vibration thrums inside him teasing his prostate the best way possible 

he gasp out loud, literally hanging onto his bedside table to keep himself upright "fuck, oh god" he moaned before quickly pressing the buttons again till it was on standby 

he saw the tip of his cock slightly wet and curse to himself 'fuck me im gonna die' 

on his way down he got a text saying that reborn is there waiting he squealed in joy and quickly go to the front entrance of his apartment complex 

there he see reborn's car a black audi he ran there and opened the door to see reborn in the driver's seat looking crisp as always 

"hye there" tsuna greeted in glee climbing onto the passenger seat putting his backpack under the seat and get to buckling his seat belt.. 

"hey to you too, you look good" reborn took tsuna's hand and kisses his fingers and eyed tsuna from his pretty face to his stocking clad legs

tsuna blushed and replied "thank you" reborn hummed and ask "did you do what ordered you to?"

without wasting a second he replied slowly "yes sir, i did" "good boy" and with that tsuna grinds his legs together to keep himself from getting hard again 

on their way to the cafe, they are in a long traffic light so reborn decided to have a bif of fun and test out the vibe

tsuna is texting probably his group chat judging by how much notifications are coming so reborn decided to get his phone out not without tsuna noticing "hey no phone while driving" he said sternly 

reborn laughed, "we're in traffic pretty, you know how long this traffic here, besides i just wanna check something" he the opens the app that connects the vibe to his phone so he can control it.. he have read the instructions and asked the salesperson show him how to use it so he was technically on expert he found the device name and connects 

and without warning he press on the button for 10 seconds and the reaction was immediate

he sees tsuna gasp and clenching his fingers onto his seat, phone fell from his hand all forgotten "give me a warni- fuck" he moans when reborn amp up the intensity "sir ahh nggh plea-" the boy now biting on his thumb not making so much noise only slight moans and whimper are heard.. reborn chuckles "does it feel good pretty?"

tsuna can only reply in whimper, gasp and broken words "ah s-sir s-soo good" he was holding onto his seat belt and one his hands was clenching on reborn's pants 

he can't focus on anything other than the low vibration that gently brushing his prostate, he moans louder when he feels the vibration going stronger hands flailing searching for something, anything to hold onto one of reborn's hand gently intertwine with him.. 

"it's only one of the lower settings and you're already like this, moaning like a bitch in heat, grinding that ass into my seat, can you even focus at all when we're at the cafe or are you gonna let everyone know that you have a vibrator up that slutty ass of yours hmm?" reborn continued " wanna let everyone know what kind of slut you are? moaning loudly not caring about anyone as long as you can cum? "

tsuna is on the verge of tearing up, he accidentally switches his position resulting to the toy directly stimulating his prostate, he moans louder, not caring about anything anymore" yes sir, please i don't care ahh fu- just wanna ahh" fingers clenching tightly around reborn hips going back and forth trying to get the toy deeper inside him

"what a slut i have, so pretty tearing up for me? its been awhile hasn't it pretty? been awhile since I've fucked that pretty hole of yours open, use my little toy for my pleasure till you're all dumb and useless" he said while fingers still moving up and down the app button teasing his lover's poor sensitive prostate 

"yes yes sir, sir neg- hnggh neglected me, leaving me all alone right ahh- for weeks, not making me cum like you suppose to" tsuna cries, makeup slightly wet, luckily his gut told him to wear the waterproof product thank the lord of the gay heavens

"i did just that didn't i? neglected my poor little baby, didn't make him cum and cry on my cock, cock warming me like you supposed to do right?"

both of them were so busy, reborn with his TA and tsuna with his exams nearing, he doesn't want to bother tsuna and put more stress onto him, tsuna would get all cranky and short tempered closer to his exams.. 

so it results in tsuna got pouty and irritated and they rarely spent time together altogether tsuna knows it's his fault so he apologized, then things got more hectic so only a quick text here and there and some i love you and good luck .. but after tsuna was finished with his exams they started to hang out together again.. until tsuna's test results came through 

they had an agreement, just to spice up their (sex) life, if tsuna ever failed or get lower scores than previous term on a subject he would get punished, punishment are on reborn's term ranging from edgeplay, orgasm denial or just no sex for a period of time

as for reborn, if TA results declined even a bit he would obey anything tsuna told him to do for a period of time no longer than 2 weeks ranging from buying him stuff or just being his sex slave, mainly the latter 

now here they are, in reborn's car, in the middle of a traffic light, while tsuna begging to let himself cum.. on que the lights went green and reborn drives to their destination, one hand still on his phone

tsuna whimpers "sir please, its so good sir, ahh so good inside me don't shi- stop" and reborn did just that he stops the vibration leaving tsuna restless, the inside of his shorts already feels slightly damp by his precum "sir no no no ple-" he was stopped by reborn putting a finger on his lips "shut it or i won't even let you cum at all, be grateful i even indulge in you after the things you did" 

tsuna whimpers again "yes sir, im sorry for disobeying" he adjusts himself again glancing on the rearview mirror, fixing on how he looks, his lips swollen red by how much he was biting on in earlier, tears on his face.. he is such an easy crier 

"we're here now, be a good boy.. can you do that pretty" reborn asked while he search for an empty parking slot, he found one near the cafe, luckily 

mhhmm i will, gonna make you proud sir.. I'll be good " his eyes twinkle, demeanor all soft again, but he can still feel his cock inside his panties half hard and wet.. it was slightly uncomfortable but he can handle it

reborn smiled at his lover, hand reaching out to fix tsuna's crooked beret and kissing his palm next "good, now let's go shall we?" 

they walk their way to the cafe, reborn being the gentleman he is open and hold the door open for tsuna "thank you" reborn smiled 

they chose a seat next to the window in the middle of the cafe, the inside of the cafe look like a typical cafe but more homey and comfy with cute cactus plants here and there filling some of the space.. there's not a lot of people in here maybe because it was on weekdays 

"we'll order our drinks and probably some food if you want and we'll start hmm?" he asked and tsuna replied, "okay" he can feel the anticipation building up not knowing what his lover would do to him soon

half an hour into their session, tsuna focusing on the work reborn gave him to finish, glasses sat prettily at the bridge of his nose, making him look cuter diligently skimming through his text, mumbling to himself, reborn knew all along that tsuna flunked on his exam this term just to spite him, wanting to be punish.. wanting to be used.. and just to get revenge in reborn because he didn't pay attention to tsuna more the last few weeks prior 

eyes still on his lover reborn again taking out his phone, go through the app and again without warning he taps on the lowest setting, as to now 

he heard a gasp across him, he didn't do anything and just keep his focus on his documents that he brought from work to finish, one hand under the table, tapping the button to the vibe, up and down again and again 

"hnggh, mmphm, ahhh" reborn smiled eyeing his lover that's trying so hard not to make any loud noise, biting on his lower lip work all forgotten "be quiet baby,don't interrupt me, i need my focus and you need to finish your essay, 15 more minutes" he teased 

tsuna's hand was slightly shaking from trying to hold onto his pen, eyes glazed with lust, mouth open in silent gasp then closing back up "im hnghh sorry" 

"it's okay baby, finish your essay now" tsuna nods, not wanting to speak afraid that he would just let out a moan

this goes on for 10 minutes, reborn would keep increasing and decreasing the intensity of the vibe watching intently on his lover, silent gasp, the slight grind of his hips on his chair didn't go unnoticed by reborn so he would clear his throat and the whole movement would just stop and tsuna can only whine

"reborn?" he looks up looking at his lover "yes baby?" tsuna was gripping on his pen tight, essay already finished long ago "im close, I've hnnghh finished my essay now so…" 

"continue, is your head useless? focusing too much on wanting to cum so you can't even finish your sentences?" 

he heard tsuna mumbling, "wanna cum, so close~" reborn knows that tsuna is getting close to cum and also deep into sub space. he became slightly worried because they are in public so he turn off the app and focus his attention on to tsuna 

"hey pretty? hey focus on me now, listen ti my voice baby im here" he reaches out his hand toward tsuna reaching his face, caressing tsuna's face and with that tsuna began to start focusing back on reborn 

"im here, sorry.. just feel so good, just want to cum, but still wanna be good for daddy" he whined 

fuck he uses daddy that's when you knows tsuna was so into it.. wanting to please his lover, wanting to be used.. and reborn can feel his cock twitch by how tsuna sounds 

he seldom calls reborn daddy, often opted for sir instead, but when he calls reborn daddy he would be this pretty baby boy, wanting to please, love and be used by reborn but he can also be a brat if he didn't get want he wants.. 

"your color baby tell me" tsuna smiled and replied green "I'm sorry, its been so long since you treat me well, want daddy's cock so bad" reborn can feel something gliding up his pants he quickly stops tsuna's leg before anyone would notice "baby stop" tsuna only laughed "why daddy? thought you like it" there he is.. the little brat acting to rile reborn up just to have a good punishment 

"pack up, wait for me in the car" reborn only said that before giving his keys and proceed walking to the cashier to pay.. 

walking up to his car, reborn noticed that the passenger seat inclined back, he fasten his pace and he peeked through the window noticing that tsuna have his jeans unbuttoned,

legs all spread out on his seat his shorts hanging onto one of his knees revealing his garter belt and fuck he always looks so pretty in lace,the tip of his pink hard cock peeking out from the lace, pretty lips wide open, rubbing himself into his hands so into his pleasure he didn't even noticed his lover knocking on the window 

reborn knocked harder noticing that the door is locked 'at least he's safe, dummy' , halting tsuna's grinding, tsuna only smiled and licked his lips and unlocks the car 

"what were you doing brat" he spat tsuna whined "you didn't let me cum so im trying to make myself cum" 

"you know the rules don't you? but you disobey.. really wanted to be punished today hm? want me to make you cry and bruise that little body of yours?" 

"can you daddy? you left me all alone, waiting for you but you were fucking busy, i even thought of asking xanxus to fuck me" 

he was so into being a brat he didn't even notice reborn's hand flying to his face slapping him, his eyes went wide but reborn have had it so he pulled on tsuna's hair forcing him close to his face eyes filled with rage and lust

"don't you fucking dare, your hole belongs to me, your fucking body belongs to me, you dare to disobey me slut? you really want others to fucked you? filling up your slutty loose hole of yours? can't even be satisfied with just one cock huh?" tsuna whimpers eyes begin to fill with tears reborn hands on his hair and around his neck a warning fuck daddy want daddy's cock im so wet for daddy 

"want every single male that look at you to fuck a whore like you? i bet they can't even satisfy you, cos i know what kind of a slutty boy you are, i know your fucking limits and i push onto those limits till your fucking body only remember and reacts to me, only cums for me, you are mine and you and your slutty hole fucking knows it"

"im yours daddy, im sorry, always yours, love daddy so much" 

"keep your fucking apologies, stay there, not a sound or I'll do worse" he starts the car and they are heading to reborn's loft 

"yes daddy"

they reached reborn's loft and without any words tsuna just follow behind reborn to the elevator, reborn took out his access card to his loft, the doors open and tsuna obediently got inside then reborn follow the door closed and they wait till it reach the 25th floor

"come here pretty" tsuna take two steps and stands in front of reborn and he feel reborn caressing his face "will you be goof now baby? gonna be good for me so i can reward you and give you all my attention that you didn't receive? my poor baby alk lonely because of me? 

tsuna starts to tear up again 'damn im such a crybaby' eyes filled with lust and love for his lover "yes, i will be good, I'm sorry so sorry for disobeying daddy's order, wanna be love by daddy, please sir" 

tsuna leans in and give a slight peck on reborn's lips, he can hear reborn chuckled and reborn saying "fuck i love you so fucking much" then proceed to pick tsuna up by the waist and shove themselves against the nearest wall, and aggressively pressing their lips together, the moan tsuna let out made reborn's cock hard "sound so fucking pretty for me always" 

daddy please, fuck yes, need more want daddy's cock, daddy tongue all over me" tsuna moaned louder when reborn began leaving marks around his neck, pulling onto his turtleneck to reveal more skin and reborn found a black strap on either side of tsuna's shoulder "baby dressed up pretty for me hmm?" while pulling on one of the straps tight with his teeth and releases snapping it against tsuna's bite littered skin tsuna responded by just grinding his hips more onto him, biting and licking reborn's ears and moans daddy please 

reborn growls, biting more on tsuna skin humping their pelvis together, tsuna's leg circling reborn's waist, removing his coat and full on fondling his lover, while leaving kisses all over reborn's mainly face and neck, getting grumpier and wanting to see more skin so he decides to just rips it open, button strewn everywhere and he didn't care.. all he needs is more skin contact 

the elevator pinged notifying the floor have reached the 25th floor, the door open but tsuna didn't want to let go, so reborn just carried his lover to reborn's room,

he throws tsuna onto the bed and orders "strip, leave the lingerie, wanna see how pretty you are in them"

"yes sir" tsuna then slowly bring his hands to the hem of his turtleneck and slowly pulls it off of his body, eyes only focusing on his disheveled lover, shirt ripped open, hair all over and fuck the hard bulge apparent through his pants, tsuna just want it in him.. been so long, he looks like a mess but tsuna still think reborn look like a god that is waiting to get his hands on him so he could ruin him and put him back together 

he then stands up on the bed and let his already unbuttoned shorts fall off his legs and he step out of it and kicked them wherever "how do i look daddy?" 

reborn can only gulped and took a deep breath, tsuna only wear lingerie on a special occasion i guess today it is huh? 

"you've always pretty for me" he eyed tsuna in that lingerie, hugging his curves beautifully cock hard and peeking through the panties twitching ever so slightly, "now on all fours crawl to me and kneel at the end of the bed pretty" he order and tsuna immediately follows, he arch his back, showing more of his ass, lace thongs between his cheeks and he crawls to reborn

reborn then unbuttoned his pants and again ordered tsuna" without using your hands, get my cock out"

tsuna whined finally fucking finally 

he look up blushing then bit onto the zipper, sliding it down and reborn helped by sliding the pants off leaving him only in his boxer and his ripped shirt "you know what to do don't you little slut? you can use your hands" he hear a soft thank you daddy, yes daddy 

tsuna bite on the hem of the boxer, pulling it down and the cock lightly slap the side of his face, and pull it until his balls comes out of its confine, tsuna always love how reborn's cock is one of the most perfect cock he's ever seen, long hard and veiny so big wrapped around tsuna's fingers, fit so tightly inside him, filling deep inside him, ramming on his prostate.. always so good 

he drools onto reborn's cock, engulfing reborn hard cock with his drool, he can feel reborn's muscles flex so he continues kitten licking along the hard shaft, wetting it more, up and down from his balls to the tip

he then spits onto his palm and wraps them around the length, he love the feeling of having reborn's cock but he loves it more deep down his throat, choking on it, he rub his thumb over reborn's tip, smearing the precum everywhere he leans closer, and spit more onto his cock, tsuna love it sloppy and messy, 

reborn let out a breathless fuck pretty so pretty for me, as he keep his eyes trained on tsuna hand on his head, not doing anything yet 

tsuna start to suck on his cock, lips wrapped perfectly around his cock, moans filled the room,also the sound of sucking and squelching.. he relax his jaws took a deep breath and deep throat reborn's cock till his nose bumps against the slight pubic hair of reborn's pelvis and he swallows

"fuck baby fuck, so fucking proud of you, warming my cock so well" tsuna whined and grind his cock on the bed "turn your vibe on baby the highest one " tsuna immediately reaches behind him and starts clicking till he reaches the highest setting and he moans around reborn cock, surprised by the intense as hell vibration, reborn wrapped his fingers in tsuna's hair and keeps him there, making tsuna moans and gagged on his cock while the vibe still vibrating inside his hole

he heard choking and a tap so he release tsuna, looking so pretty all teared up, spit all over, eyes red moaning loudly legs twitching caused by the vibrator "pretty aren't you? more?" tsuna lolled his tongue out letting more spit out of his mouth "fuck my mouth till you cum daddy please wanna have your cum filling my mouth" 

he then repeatedly forcing tsuna's to gag around his cock and shallowly thrusting his his hips, the movement of his hips getting more erratic and he keeps fucking into tsuna's mouth he cursed loudly as tsuna choke and cry on his cock,"just like that baby, always so good for me so warm, so pretty, love you so fucking much" reborn praised his baby

"daddy's so close baby want it in your mouth?" tsuna replied with a hum and finally tsuna feel his cock twitching inside his mouth warm cum filling his mouth, tsuna hum again in pleasure sucking lightly coaxing more of reborn's cum to fill more his inside his mouth, 

the intensity of the vibe, tickling his prostate for hours now finally made him cum in his panties, wetting the panties more with his cum, he moans around reborn's sensitive cock so reborn decided to pull him off his cock, drool and cum connecting from tsuna's lips to his cock, some of it dribble down onto his bedsheets 

"shit shit so good daddy ahhnn" he eyed the twitching figure of tsuna on the bed, still deep in his orgasm so he helped to turn off the vibrator and tsuna sighs in relief 

"did you came baby? does it feel good?" he nods still sensitive from cumming but he wants more, so he said "want daddy in me, please waiting so long" he cried 

"i will baby, did such a good job for me, daddy's gonna reward you by eating you out okay and ill make that hole cums again with my cock" he kisses tsuna all over more on his lips 

"yes daddy" tsuna mewled

"turn over for me pretty," tsuna turns over, legs feeling like jelly after that hard orgasm and just laid back into the sheets, reborn then kissing all over tsuna's neck and down to his bra covered chest where he proceeded to took it off in ease and immediately went and sucked on one of tsuna's pierced nipple, making the younger cry out in sensitivity tsuna was always sensitive around his nipples so when he pierced them it only heightens the feeling more

Reborn sucked and bit until it was nice and puffy before doing the same to the other one. It felt so good and tsuna felt like he was burning up. he probably was at this point. he moaned loudly into the loft not

“That’s it pretty, I want to hear you.show me how pretty you are”

reborn kisses and leaving bites across tsuna's tummy before heading lower. He hiked tsuna’s legs over his shoulders, arms wrapped around his thighs and spread tsuna’s legs apart, not before sucking some of his cum off his panties tasting that sweet cum off the front of it and pulled his cum soaked panties to the side exposing his hole to the cold air tsuna clenched around the vibe that is still inside him

reborn pull on the tail slowly “Baby, it’s okay. Relax,im gonna take this off and I’ll make you feel so good,” reborn said and he turned his head to pepper kisses all along tsuna’s thigh eyeing tsuna's pretty cocklet "look at mess my baby made hmm? came so much in his little panties," 

reborn then suckled on the tip of tsuna’s cock lightly, swirling his tongue around the the tip, jabbing at the tiny hole, cleaning him up.. "daddy daddy so good" he cries, tears falling down his baby's pretty cheeks just taking in everything reborn gives him 

"daddy fuck no please stop, im gonna cuma again fuck da- ahhhh fuck" tsuna babble incoherently when suddenly reborn decided to take his cock along with his balls fully in his mouth, tsuna cock was always on the smaller side but thick, so pretty and fit in reborn's hand perfectly, easy to deep throat, 

he kept tsuna's cock in his mouth, making small suckling noise and a swirl his tongue on the underside of tsuna’s balls and pulled the vibe completely off making his baby gasp so loud and moan by the sudden pull, tsuna grabs onto reborn's hair, he was either pulling him closer or pushing him off of his sensitive region, he didn't know anymore.. head and mind blank and just wanting to be fucked and used

reborn hold the vibe in front of him, wet with a combination of some of his spit, lube(strawberry) and cum, after tsuna regain some of his consciousness he make a grabby hands to reborn asking for the vibe and what tsuna did make reborn's already half hard cock goes hard and twitch, 

tsuna proceeds to lick the vibe clean, eyes still dark and filled with full blown lust and sets it aside, reborn can only growl as

tsuna laid there, blood thrumming through his veins in a

pleasure and pain again when he felt the soft wet muscle of reborn’s tongue lap against his hole aggressively 

M-more, please don't u dare stop daddy!” tsuna begged. reborn continued to lap at his hole, teasing tsuna as he would barely push his tongue past the ring of muscles before pulling it back out. Each time tsuna would beg and plead for reborn to go deeper, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was fisting the sheets under him "no teasing daddy please, can't take it anymore"

he laughed "you know i love teasing my little slut till he cries right?", he collect more of his spit in in mouth and proceed to spit directly onto tsuna's raw, red hole and once reborn felt that tsuna’s hole was sufficiently drenched in spit,

he took pity on his baby and pushed his tongue completely passed loose ring of muscles. tsuna sobbed in relief as reborn licked against his walls. reborn started to fuck his baby with his tongue, pushing deeper until tsuna was a blubbering mess, incoherent pleas blended with his moans of pleasure.

"touch your nipples for me pretty, wanna feel you clench on daddy's tongue while im fucking you with it" tsuna shake his head cos his nipples are so raw and sore from all the sucking his daddy did earlier 

2 two quick but hard resound slaps filled the room,tsuna instinctively close his leg but was denied by reborn's hand holding him open "when i give you order you follow it" he bites the inside of tsuna’s thighs in warning "we don't want to leave you here hanging hmm?“

tsuna shakes his head rapidly not wanting it to happen so he suck on his finger making it wet and went to his nipples and starts pulling lightly on them," im sorry daddy" reborn only nodded before diving in back again 

reborn licked deeper, pushing his tongue against tsuna’s walls as tsuna pushed his hips further down on to reborn’s face fingers still playing with his piercings he tip of tsuna’s now hard neglected cock was leaking so much that it was now smeared all over his stomach.

tsuna almost screamed when reborn started to add a finger alongside his tongue, slowly massaging his walls “m-more” tsuna gasped but suddenly the feeling of reborn’s tongue and his finger were gone. tsuna whined loudly. crying pleas of no

reborn paid him no mind and led his fingers into his hole and pointing upwards for his fingers to brushed against tsuna’s prostate.

“Unghh!” tsuna cried out.

It wasn’t long before reborn had three fingers working inside tsuna, fucking deep and hard against his prostate. “Y-yes! Yes, right there!” tsuna was delirious with pleasure and he could feel it, he was so close. reborn had removed his tongue and was fucking tsuna with his fingers with abandon.

“I’m c-close,” tsuna choked out.

reborn stops completely wanting his baby to cum and clench on his cock when he orgasms, lips were swollen red eyes teary, the embodiment of perfection in reborn's eyes, he looked wrecked but it wasn’t enough, reborn wanted him thoroughly debauched.

“are you gonna fuck me now daddy?,make me finally cums on that cock?“ he asked 

i will baby,don't worry” reborn murmured right next to tsuna ear. tsuna hadn’t even realized that he had stopped breathing all together. He took a deep breath and reborn pushed his entire length in on one go. 

tsuna moaned weakly, there wasn’t any strength in his voice left. reborn had stretched him out so well with his fingers along with the help of the vibrator sitting inside him earlier today but even that wasn’t enough to prepare tsuna for how full tsuna felt. reborn was just so thick and big so the stretch did sting a little.

reborn didn't even give tsuna time to adjust.keeps on fucking his baby wanting to hear his moans and plea the pain eventually faded into a pleasurable burn. tsuna could hear reborn breathing loudly through his nose. “ feels good pretty? finally having daddy's cock in his little hole” reborn asked and tsuna can hear the strain in his voice. trying hard to not cum before tsuna, tsuna only replied with a kiss on any skin of reborn's that he can find, voice broken 

tsuna nodded. “use your words pretty, i know you're being fucked dumb but words” reborn said, kissing along his neck. “I-I’m okay,” tsuna said voice hoarse. reborn slowly started to rock back and forth, not pulling out far enough before he pushes back in deeply . tsuna moans and he could see the veins popping out of his arms from where reborn had them caged over tsuna’s.

“daddy, go faster. You won’t hurt me,want daddy to use me, like a slut i am, wanna be daddy's little toy, you know my limits daddy so just please” tsuna begged quietly. reborn growled, biting into tsuna’s neck as he started picking up the pace, fucking into tsuna a little harder each time.

headboard creaking lightly against the walls, It felt so good and tsuna wanted to scream, to cry out so everyone can hear how well reborn was fucking tsuna but his voice was so hoarse and all he could do was let out little mewls and whimpers. 

reborn pulled out all the way before thrusting back in, hard and deep, his brutal pace jabbing against tsuna’s prostate each time. Eventually, the consistent sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout reborn’s room, along with reborn’s grunts and tsuna moans and more cries

reborn was fucking him so hard now that his whole bed was starting to shake from the force of it. “F-fuck so tight!” reborn said through clenched teeth as his hips slammed against tsuna’s, his quiet moan of oh's and ah’s was music to reborn’s ears. “You feel so good, baby” reborn moaned.

“G-gonna c-cum,” tsuna said, each word punctuated by reborn’s harsh thrust into him. “Cum for me,” reborn growled lowly, “I want to feel you clench on me when you cum pretty .” And reborn fucked into tsuna harder. reborn thrusted once, twice and tsuna was cumming with a broken cry, his cum painting reborn’s sheets. reborn continued to fuck tsuna through his high, thrusting into him and tsuna cried out from oversensitivity.

“F-fuck I’m gonna c-cum again shit,” reborn stuttered in desperation as his pace started to falter, his movement uncoordinated as he chased after his high.

He slammed into tsuna hard one last time before tsuna felt his cock twitch and pulsed inside him as warm cum splashed against his walls. "so good, daddy's cum in me, waiting for it so long, warm in me, breeding me so well," he babble, fingers scratching against reborn's back, feeling so out of it, reborn continued to thrust weakly, he was in a bit of pain caused by tsuna fingernails digging into his back 

he pull his spent cock slowly out of his baby's spent hole, kissing his forehead, praising him for being so good, cum spilled out and dripped down tsuna's thigh and he whined " nooo want it all in me don't want to waste," 

reborn still in his highs reach out to find the vibe back and quickly shoving it back carefully inside tsuna's tender hole to keep all the cum inside him "there you go pretty,all in" reborn clarified while reaching to the bedside drawer where he kept a spare bottle of water 

opening the cap he drinks it halfway and caressed his baby's lips asking him to open his mouth so he could drink, tsuna finish them all, throat parched from all the wanton moans he made "there you go, drink it all," 

he then proceed to go to the bathroom before he was being pulled back to the bed weakly by tsuna "no leave, cuddle" he laughed tsuna was always the cutest post sex all clingy and soft

"im getting towels baby, don't want to sleep in all these fluids," tsuna pouts "it's ours anyway so why bother, reborn daddy, come back to bed please" reborn finally admitted defeat not before running quickly to the wardrobe taking a spare blanket and he pulled back the now heavy sheets, wet and disgusting and replace them with the blanket for now, cocooning tsuna, he went under the blanket and pulled him closer sharing body warmth "there, im here, you okay now, want anything else?" 

tsuna sleepily shakes his head "no, just wanna rest now daddy.. cuddle me please, will love you so much if you do" reborn laugh and pull tsuna much closer to him staring into his lovers sleeping and blushing face kisses his forehead reciting I love yous and both of them goes into a deep slumber in their cum and sweat and spit.. content and in love in each other's arms.. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp there you go, congrats if you made it this far without cringing about my grammar etc. ksks
> 
> and yeah again thank you for reading this i would appreciate on knowing your thoughts about this hot pile of mess


End file.
